Thor and the Bugs
by Jack-Sam4ever
Summary: SG1 gets an assignment to P9X 582, a possible ancient and abandoned Asgard home world. The planet turns out not to be so abandoned after all. JS
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters or any thing related to Stargate SG-1. They belong to MGM,Double Secret, andGekko.Please do not sue me. I am only a high school student and I do not have any money. However, I do own this story.

I put the disclaimer as the first chapter so that you didn't have to read it in every chapter.

Enjoy the story!


	2. The Briefing

**Title: **Thor and the Bugs

**Author: **Breanne Dodds (Jack-Sam4Ever)

**Summery: **SG-1 gets an assignment to P9X 582, a possible ancient and abandoned Asgard home world. The planet turns out not to be so abandoned after all. J/S

**Spoilers: **None a the moment

**Parings: **Jack/Sam

**Disclaimer:** See chapter called Disclaimer

* * *

SG-1 and General Hammond sat around the large wooden table in the briefing room. They were listening to Daniel ramble on about SG-1's next mission.

"From what I can tell, these are the ruins of an Asgard city. The UAV wasn't able to get very detailed images, but, from what I can tell, I think there are a lot of artifacts and lots writing." Daniel pushed a button on the remote that he was holding and the image changed. "These ruins are very well layed out and . . . "

This was where Jack zoned out. The briefing had only been had only been going on for around 15 minutes. 'Wow.' He though, 'I think that that's a new record for me,' he shifted in his seat, 'I was able to pay attention for a whole 15 minutes.' Jack's gaze shifted to Sam. 'I wonder if she's listening? She most likely is.'

Sam turned her head to look at Jack, she saw him quickly look. 'I wonder what's on his mind?' she turned her attention back to the briefing.

"SG-1, you have a go." General Hammond said, "You ship out at 1600 hours tomorrow, dismissed." General Hammond stood up and left.

Jack looked at his watch and said, "So, it's 1630, I don't know about you guys, but, I'm hungry. How about we all go to dinner at O'Mallys."

Daniel shook his head, "Sorry Jack, I've got to finish getting ready for tomorrows mission." Daniel took a step back from the table, "Later guys." He said then he headed to his office.

"How 'bout it T?" Jack turned to look at his large Jaffa friend.

"I am unavailable O'Neill, perhaps another time." Teal'c then nodded his head and left the briefing room. Jack turned to face Sam.

"How 'bout it Major, dinner, a couple of beers, maybe a game of pool?" Jack said with a grin. 'Come on Sam, please.' He begged in his head.

Sam thought for a moment, 'Well, I've got nothing better to do.' Sam took a deep breath, "All right sir."

Jacks grin got bigger, "Cool, I'll meet you at O'Mallys at 1800." Jack said then left the briefing room. 'I'll have enough time to go home.' Jack thought happily. He locked up his office, got changed then he headed home.

Sam tried for half an hour to finish her latest experiment, but she was not having any luck because her thoughts strayed to her up coming dinner with Jack. Finally she gave up on her experiment for the day and headed to the locker rooms.

Half an hour later, Sam was in the elevator heading through the many floors of steel and concrete to the surface. Sam threw her bag into the trunk of her Volvo and left the base to meet Jack at O'Mallys.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Dinner and Pool

**A/N: **I am very surprised at the response for this story after just posting it. Thank you for the amazing reviews!

**Disclaimer: **See first Chapter

A/N: This is un betaed. I'll replace it with the Betaed copy soon.

* * *

Jack arrived at O'Mallys before Sam. He looked at his watch, it read 1750.

"How did I get here early?" He asked his truck. After turning off the engine, he jumped out of his truck and closed the door and turned just in time to see a small, silver Volvo turn into the parking lot. It drove over and parked in the spot beside his truck. He walked around his truck the front of his truck just in time to see a blond head appear.

"Hey!" He called out.

"Hi sir." Sam replied closing her door and locking it.

Jack turned and they walked up to the front door of O'Mallys side by side. "We're off duty tonight, drop the 'Sirs' and the 'Colonels' tonight call me Jack."

"Okay, as long as you call me Sam." She said as Jack opened the restaurant door. "Thanks." she said as she stepped inside.

"For two?" The waitress asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Yup." Jack replied.

"Follow me." She said as she lead them to a small booth near the pool tables. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked after Sam and Jack sat down.

"Beer." Jack said as he took off his jacket.

"Same." Sam said taking off her own coat and set on the seat beside her.

After they had ordered, Jack was the first to speak. "So, this mission tomorrow, it's just standard reckon, right?"

"Yup, all we have to do is explore the city and let Daniel examine the writings."

"I hope that there are a lot of trees on this planet." Sam started to giggle at his comment. "What?" He asked. Just then their meals arrived, which they ate in an comfortable silence.

When they have finished eating, Jack had an idea. "Wanna play some pool?"

Sam looked down at her watch, it was just after 1900. "Sure, but only a couple of games."

"Why only a couple?" Jack asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Because of the mission tomorrow." She replied, playfully she added, "And because I don't want to win too many times in a row, wouldn't want ti make you look too bad Jack."

Jack smiled, he knew that she would most likely beat him, but still he said, "Oh, you think so do you?"

"I don't think so," She said with an evil grin, "I know so."

"Your on Major!" Jack got up from their table and headed over to a pool table to set up a game.

Sam grabbed her beer and followed him. Setting her beer down on the edge of the pool table, she grabbed a pool cue and headed to the end of the table where the white ball was.

"Ladies first." Jack said waving his hand towards the table.

Sam leaned over the table and started to line up her shot. "Your going down Jack." She said as she shot the white ball into the coloured ones. She was able to sink three balls.

Sam walked between Jack ant the pool table. Jack groaned in his head. 'I am so going to lose, she's already sunk three balls.'

"Your stripes." She said as just after sinking another ball. She moved around the table to take her next shot to continue their game of 8-ball.

Jack took another gulp of beer and looked over at his 2IC. 'Sometimes I wish my 2IC wasn't so hot!' He thought as he continued looking at her. She was wearing fairly tight black Jeans and a loser fitting black t-shirt.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sam say, "It's your turn, Jack." He hadn't realize that she had walked over to him.

"All ready." He grinned. 'Maybe I stand a chance after all!' He walked over to where the white ball was sitting. 'She's only a head by four. As long as I don't screw up!' He lined up the shot. It was a fairly easy one and he sunk it. 'Only three more to go.' He walked around and the table and started to line up another easy shot, which he sunk.

He grinned and looked over at Sam, "Don't get too cocky Jack, you're still two behind me and that looks like a pretty tough shot to me."

Jack looked back to the table and to where the balls had ended up after his last shot. "Damn." He muttered. The white ball was surrounded by all solid coloured balls, all Sams. His only option was to hit one of hers and get a foul. Jack sighed and hit the white ball randomly knowing that it wouldn't sink anything.

"My turn." Sam said cheerfully. She was down to the last ball, the magical 8-ball. 'Oh, man, this shot suck!' She was trying to line the ball up but was not having any luck. She hit the 8-ball, it connected with the side of the table and came to rest inches from the hole. "Damn." she muttered.

Jack examined the table, 'As long as the ball doesn't roll too much or hit anything else, I should be able to win this.' He carefully shot the white ball and sunk one of hiss remaining balls. He did the same with the next one. Then he lined up the white ball with the black ball and shot. It went in.

"Good game." He said moving to stand by Sam, "Wanna play again?"

Sam looked down at her watch. It was almost 2200. 'Wow, that was a long game!' She thought to her self. "Sorry Jack, it's getting late and we have that mission tomorrow."

Jack looked down to his own watch. "Yeah."

They walked over to the bar. Sam went to pay for her drink but Jack stoped her. "I'll get it." he said. Before Sam could object, he added, "You can pay next time."

'Next time?' Sam thought, 'He wants to do this again? Cool! But what about Daniel and Teal'c or ...'

Jack handed Sam her coat, "Shall we go?" He said waving his hand toward the exit.

Sam nodded and put her jacket on. "Thanks for tonight Jack, it was a lot of fun."

Jack grinned, "Wanna do this again sometime?"

She gave him one of her mega-watt smiles, "I'd like that."

"Cool." Jack grinned.

"Goodnight Jack."

Jack leaned his head down and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered. Then turned, unlocked his truck and got in. Just before turning on the engine in his truck, Jack turned his head to look at where Sam was standing. She was still standing there but her head was down and she was looking for something in her purse. She looked over to Jacks truck after she had found her car keys and found him looking at her. She gave him a bright smile which he quicky returned. She then turned, unlocked her car and got in.

'I love that smile.' Jack thought as he started his truck engine, 'I hope I didn't go to far by kissing her' Jack pulled on his seat belt, put the truck into revers and left. 'I am so asking her to dinner again after the mission.' Jack smiled to himself as he headed home.

Once Sam had gotten into her car, her mind started going at 1000 km per second. 'He kissed me!' She smiled, 'But why? Nothing has changed, we are still CO and 2IC, Major and Colonel. But it was nice,' she lifted her hand up to her face and placed her fingers on the spot that he had kissed. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Jack mind was also going non-stop. 'I can't believe I actually kissed her!' Jack thought back to the kiss. The feel of Sam's skin under his lips. Her skin was so soft. 'I want to do that more often.' He decided as he entered his drive way and shut off the truck engine. He went into his house to get a long, good nights sleep.

* * *

Please R&R 


	4. The First Night On P9X 582

**Disclaimer: **See the very first chapter.

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews. It means a lot to me.

* * *

"Good luck and gods speed SG-1."General Hammond said to his flagship team just after the event horizon of the Stargate was formed.

"Okay campers, let's go." Jack said to his team after giving Hammond a quick wave and a small salute.

Daniel rolled his eyes and started up the ramp. Teal'c nodded his head and followed Daniel. Sam and Jack quickly followed Daniel and Teal'c by they stayed behind them rather that going beside them.

* * *

"Which way?" Jack asked when they stepped thorough the gate on P8X 582. There were several paths leading away from the gate onto a nearby forest.

"That doesn't make any sense." Daniel muttered looking around the immediate area around the Stargate. "There should be a transportation device around."

"Maybe you need one of those stone thingys." Jack said, "How far to the city?"

Daniel pulled out one of the images that the UAV took and studied it for several minutes. "It's..." he conformed what the picture said, "Three clicks..." Daniel looked at the compass on his watch, "South west, that way." He pointed down the middle path. He then put the picture away and SG-1 started their long walk to he ancient city.

* * *

After almost two hours of walking, it was getting darker, and fast. "Daniel," Jack asked, he was starting to get worried that they weren't going to make it to the city before dark, "When's nightfall?"

Daniel stoped walking, "Umm.. Well this planet's orbit and rotation is similar to ours and.."

Jack waved his hand in the air, "Ah, in simple language please." Jack heard Sam let out a small giggle.

"It should be night in a little over an hour."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Jack asked, he was slightly annoyed.

"Umm.." Daniel couldn't think of a reason.

When Jack realized that Daniel didn't have an answer he sighed, "Are there any caves around here that we could use for the night?"

Daniel pulled out the planets map and studied it for a moment. "Nope, none."

Jack thought for a moment, "All right here's the plan, we'll go a little off of the trail, find a good spot then set up a camp for the night. At first light tomorrow, we'll move out and continue on to the city.

"Yes sir." Sam said and followed Jack off the path and into the forest. Daniel and Teal'c nodded to themselves then followed their CO.

* * *

Half an hour later, SG-1 had found a spot, their tents were pitched, and four ration packs were being boiled over a crackling fire. After several minutes, Sam emerged from her tent ant poked at the M.R.E.'s.

"Hey guys!" She called out in the general direction of the tents, "Dinner," _'If you can call it that' _"Is ready." Soon Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c quicky emerged from their tents, collected their meals, and sat around the fire. Daniel and Teal'c on one log, Jack and Sam on the other.

"Carter." Jack said around a mouthful of food, "You take the first watch, then, wake me up after two hours. I'll wake Daniel up two hours after that, then Daniel, you wake Teal'c up two hours later. Teal'c at day break you'll wake up everyone." Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, good, now it's bed time." Daniel and Teal'c went into their tents but, Jack stayed behind.

"Sir?" Sam asked looking over at him.

"Ya know," he started in a playful tone, "I'll need some help to haul my ass out of bed in two hours."

"Sir?" Sam questioned again. _'Oh god, what does he want me to do?' _Sam was starting to get really worried.

Jack heard the worried tone in her voice. _'What does she think I'm talking about?' _he thought. "I'm talking about coffee Carter." Jack heard Sam let out a breath of air, "What did you think I was talking about?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing sir, I was going to make coffee for myself anyways sir, but I'll save you some."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Goodnight Carter."

"Goodnight sir." Sam said as she watched him go into his tent. _'I really need to get my mind out of the gutter!'_ She thought then continued on making coffee.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam picked up the cup of coffee that she had made for her CO and headed over to the Colonel's tent. "Sir" She said cautiously opening the flaps on his tent then quietly walking in.

Jack was laying on his back and was softly snoring. Sam quietly walked to his head and crouched down. _"Wow, he looks so much more relaxed and peaceful when he is sleeping.'_

Sam started to slowly wave the cup of coffee in front of Jacks face. "Colonel, time to get up."

_Jacks POV_

Jack had woken up when Sam had entered his tent. _'What's she doing? Why is Sam crouching over me?'_ Jack felt something moving over his face _'Mmmm... Coffee.'_

_Normal POV_

Jacks eyes opened. Jack pulled one arm out of his sleeping bag and took the cup of coffee from Sam. "Mmmm..Coffee." He said and Sam giggled.

Sam stood up, "You've got five minutes until my watch ends sir." She then left Jacks tent and returned to the hot, crackling fire.

Four minutes later, Jack joined Sam by the fire, "Any more coffee?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yes sir, a little bit, but you might want to make more or you'll have an impossible time waking Daniel up." Sam shivered

Jack chuckled, "Okay, you go get some sleep now."

"Yes sir." Sam stood up and started to walk over to her tent. "Goodnight sir."

"G 'night Carter."

* * *

Please R&R


	5. The City

**Disclaimer: **See very first chapter.

**A/N: **I am sorry that it has taken so long to update. I've been having major computer problems and I went on my schools senior band trip for 2 and a half weeks. But here it is. I hope to be able to post a couple of chapters this week in both my stories since I've had 2 and a half weeks of spending at least an hour a day if not more on a bus.

* * *

Sam awoke the next morning to the sound of Jacks voice over the radio. "Goooood morning campers! It's a beautiful day on P9X 582 and will be moving out at 0730 Earth time." Sam looked at her watch and groaned. It was 0630. 'How can he be so damn cheerful at 630 in the morning! He must have had coffee, and a lot of it.' Slowly, Sam crawled out of her nice warm sleeping bag and out of her tent in to the cold alien air.

"Good morning Sam." Daniel said from beside the fire as Sam walked over to the log that he was sitting on and dropped beside him.

"Any coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said pouring some into a cup for Sam.

"Thanks." She mumbled and took a sip of the hot liquid. It warmed her up almost instantly even though it didn't taste the greatest.

"Good Morning!" Jack said as he came out of his tent with his pack.

"Morning." Sam and Daniel said at almost the same time.

Teal'c quietly came out of his tent and stood right behind Jack. "Good morning O'Neill." He said and Jack jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that T!" Jack exclaimed. He reached over and took one of the MRE's from Teal'c's hands. "Mmmmm… Cheese Omelette." Jack said sarcastically after he had examined the bag that he had taken from Teal'c.

Teal'c walked over to Daniel and Sam handing each of them a cheese Omelette . He then walked over to Jack and sat down on the other log with Jack.

* * *

Half an hour later, SG-1 was fed, packed up and on their way to the ruins.

"Daniel," Jack almost wined after a while, "How much farther is it to this city?"

Daniel pulled out his map, "About a click up this path."

An hour later, they were standing at the gates to a very old Asgard city. "I've got a question." Jack stated. The rest of SG-1 looked at him. "Why it the gate so far from the city? I mean the Asgard have _really_ short les and walk kinda funny."

Daniel thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. Depending on the age of the city, it could have been the taller, more human looking generation."

"Ah, I see." Jack said, "Let's go explore the city." The four of them walked down the main path through what seemed to be the downtown of the city. They continued on until they came to a fork in the road. "Teal'c, you and Danny boy go down that one," Jack pointed to the Path to the right, "Carter and I'll take the other one." Teal'c, Daniel and Sam all nodded. "Keep in radio contact."

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Sam hadn't found much except some strange tracks in the dust. "Daniel, Teal'c, come it." Jack said into the radio.

"We here you Jack." Daniel replied.

"What have you found?" Jack asked Slowing his walking pace and then stopped. Sam stopped by his side a few seconds later. She knelled down and started to examine the tracks in the dust.

"Not a whole lot." Daniel explained, "Just some strange tracks on the ground.

"Yeah, we found those too. Radio in if you find anything else. O'Neill out." Jack lowered his hand from the radio and looked down to where Sam was kneeling.

"Sir, I think I recognise these tracks." Sam said looking up at him. He crouched down, to get a closer look. "I'm not sure from where but they are very familiar."

Jack nodded and stood up. "Let's keep looking. Maybe we'll find something else." Sam stood up and followed him.

Several minutes later, the device in Sam's hand started beeping. "Sir," She said as she stopped walking and took a closer look at the device. "I am detecting power source near by." She started to slowly turn on the spot, trying to figure out where the mystery power was. "It's," she continued to turn as the beeping became faster, "That way." She finally said and pointed to the path on their left.

"Daniel, Teal'c, come in." Jack said as he looked down the path that Sam had pointed to.

"Yeah Jack." Daniel answered.

"One of Carter's toys has picked up a power source or something." Jack looked at the compass on his watch. "It's east, towards the center of the city. We're headed there now."

"Okay, well meet you there soon. Jackson out."

* * *

Please R&R

More to come really really soon!


	6. A Slight Problem

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

A few minutes later, the path that Jack and Sam were walking down ended. In front of them was a set of stairs that lead down into darkness. "What ever that power source is, it's down there Sir." Sam said looking down the dark staircase.

Jack thought for a moment, "We'll wait for Daniel and Teal'c to get here then we'll go in."

"Yes Sir." Sam replied turning on the light on her P-90 and shining down the stairs. They seemed to go on for a while.

Jack grabbed his radio, "Daniel, T, we've come to a set of stairs that leads underground. How far away are you guys?"

"Uh" Daniel paused. "We're still a few blocks away."

"All right." Jack said walking over so that he was standing beside Sam looking down the stairway. After a moment he walked over to th wall beside the entrance to the stairway and slid down the wall adjusting his weapon to a more comfortable position. Sam shut the light on her P-90 off, walked over to where Jack was sitting and Slid down the wall beside him. "So," he said, "Do you wanna play another game of pool and maybe dinner when we get home?"

Once she was comfortable, Sam replied playfully, "Do you really want to get beat again, Sir?"

Jack chuckled, "I won't lose again, 'cuz last time, I was going easy on you so next time, I'm going to win."

"You're on Sir." Sam said challengingly.

The sound of foot steps quickly brought Jack and Sam to their feet. Jack quickly an quietly moved behind one wall and Sam went behind the other. They both peered around the corner. Several seconds later, Daniel and Teal'c came into view. Jack and Sam almost simultaneously relaxed.

"Hey guys." Jack said waving at the rest of SG-1.

"Greetings O'Neill." Teal'c responded.

"Hey." Daniel answered.

"You guys ready to explore this new and magical power source?" Jack said almost cheerfully.

"With a nod Teal'c answered, "Indeed."

Sam turned the energy reader back on. "Sir, all that we should have to do to find this power source is to go down these stairs. It should be fairly close to the end of the stairwell."

"All right, let's go." Jack said a little bit too enthusiastic. _'I wanna get this mission over with so that I can get to that dinner with Carter!' _Jack thought as he headed down the stairs gun at

the ready. Teal'c was right behind him.

Daniel turned to Sam, "What with him, he sounds almost, excited?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno." She turned away from Daniel and followed Teal'c and Jack down the stairs. _'I think I know exactly what he's so excited about.'_

Daniel quickly followed Sam. His mind was still on trying to figure out what Jack was in such a good mood.

"Uh, Carter?" Jack said after ten minutes of walking in the dark.

"Sir?' Sam said as she squeezed by Teal'c in the narrow hall to stand beside her CO

"Do we go through here?" He asked aiming his light towards th door in front of him.

Sam held her energy reading device up to the light on her P-90. "Yes sir, it's right through there." She said aiming her light at the door as well.

Jack scanned the door with his light. At discovering that there was no handle, he scanned the door frame. Still nothing. Reaching into his vest, he pulled out a small block of C-4. "Everybody out." He commanded as he knelt down to place the explosive on the floor. He inserted the remote detonator then followed his team out. Once outside, he pulled out the remote from another pocket. After arming it he yelled, "Fire in the hole!" And pushed the trigger.

After the dust had cleared, SG-1 quickly re-entered the hallway and ran to where the door had been. Jack and Sam shined their flashlights down into the opening that was created. "I thought you said that it was just past this door." Jack said looking over at Sam.

"So did I sir but..." She was cut off by Teal'c raising his hand in a motion that said 'be quiet'

"That's an eerily familiar sound." Jack said

"Indeed, it does in fact sound like replications." Teal'c replied

"Ah, crap." Jack stated.

"I think I know why those tracks in th dirt were so familiar." Sam said. She was just able to finish her sentence when SG-1 was engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
